narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izuka Santengeki
is an Iwagakure Jōnin as well as the bodyguard to the Fourth Tsuchikage. Trained in earth-natured Ninjutsu, espionage techniques, and, finally medical Ninjutsu, he serves as the support member of Team Tsuchikage. He has been at the Tsuchikage's side since they were children and was one of the more influential people in the relationship between Taiyō and Tsuki Hakkō, being the lover of the latter at the time. When he became the bodyguard to the Fourth Tsuchikage, Izuka was assigned the alias by the Iwa ANBU. Biography Izuka was born in a small village East of Iwagakure in the Land of Earth to a pair of doting parents. He was friends with the Hakkō twins, Taiyō and Tsuki, as a child often found playing together near Iwagakure. Having a young practical wisdom to him in his early days, Izuka decided to apply for the ninja academy in Iwa as a practical way to make ends meet once he was older. After graduating from the ninja academy with the Hakkō sisters at his every step of the way, Izuka began focusing his development as a "utility shinobi", as he would put it, preferring Barrier Ninjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu over straight offensive techniques. As a result he would play the support role on his Genin teams. Despite his youth, Izuka earned his Chūnin rank just under a year after his initial graduation. During this time Izuka, Taiyō, Tsuki, and Sukai started having run-ins with the Kenkaku, an organization operating within the Land of Earth. The first battle was a brutal loss for the four Iwa shinobi but it was far from their last confrontation with the group. The fifth and final confrontation between both groups occured in the ruins of a small village known as , matched against with Jasutisu Kuraingu. The two had a long duel which involved the destruction of several houses Izuka finally brought about a victory with his Earth Release: Six Layer Earth Prison Impalement bring Jasutisu's life to a brutal end. Sometime after the conflict with the Kenkaku, Izuka would attain the rank of Jōnin before entering a romantic relationship with Tsuki. That same relationship came to a short end when Tsuki abandoned Iwagakure, breaking off the relationship at the same time. While appearing unfazzed by the event Izuka was nonetheless more talkative with alcohol in his system. Five years later, Izuka was assigned to be the bodyguard of the Fourth Tsuchikage who had just recently replaced a dying Ōnoki. Officially he acted as the Tsuchikage's assistant, keeping his job as bodguard under wraps until such time as it was needed. During the Chūnin Exams held in Konohagakure, Izuka accompanied Taiyō to the Land of Fire when a Kage Summit was called to assess the threat posed by the recently active Reinikuitchi. During the three months after the attack, Izuka's role was relatively minor though he did assist in helping the injured Genin when Kaasage Tachinai attacked the exam participants. Personality Izuka Santengeki has always been pessimistic. Quick to point out the worst in everything, including himself, Izuka is most known for carrying a sour expression on his face. Even as a child Izuka was a pessimist and often wondered how he even still had friends knowing that he was very likely to dampen the mood. In addition to his pessimism, Izuka preferred a logical thinking pattern to an emotional one which meshed well with his pessimistic attitude. Izuka was extremely loyal to Iwagakure and the Hakkō sisters that made up the majority of his teams. He had no qualms putting his life on the line and often made his more risky strategies hinged on his success or a messy death. Izuka had a very limited sense of humour, driven more to disappoinment or displeasure when it came to more common acts attributed with comedic value. The only thing known to trigger laughter from Izuka was watching an enemy, most notably during the Third Shinobi War when he was a Genin, fall for a well executed ploy or a trap. As such Izuka was often thought as being darker than he intended, though he didn't disagree with the outside assessment. One of his more minor pet peeves was an intolerance for rudeness, quickly becoming annoyed with those that didn't show the Fourth Tsuchikage the proper respect, at the same time however he dismissed overt showings of praise as needless fawning. While Izuka always followed orders, and made sure to have them complete without deviating from the described orders he had become prone to complaining about orders, and things in general, that he didn't like. This formed into a minor bad habit where Izuka could sometimes be found talking to himself usually to complain about an order he had been given or something he didn't like that had made itself apparent recently. Despite his temperament Izuka was close friends with the three Hakkō sisters, he respected Taiyō who had well earned it in his eyes after she had become Tsuchikage though he still found some of her personality traits baffling. He had entered a romantic relationship with Taiyō's twin sister, Tsuki, whom had often taking to confiding in him despite the briefness of their relationship. With Sukai he had a rivalry of sorts, both referring to each other derogatively and taking the other for granted. At the same time however they worked together as a great team and made perfect use of collaboration jutsu. When drunk, Izuka's personality would adversly change, becoming a lot more open about his thoughts and feelings as well as being more warm as a person than his usual pessimistic and depressing self. Knowing full well about this, Izuka commonly preferred to get drunk alone, though he didn't always have a choice. While inebriated he would often act angry at Tsuki after she had left him, bringing up things she had said about him in the past such as the length of his nose. Hinting at lingering feelings for the woman. Appearance Izuka is a somwhat lanky figure, with slightly gaunt facial features. He has neck length blue hair, tied at the back in a ponytail while his bangs go on to frame the sides of his face. He has blue eyes and wears a pair of black-framed glasses at all times. His face was usually held in an expression of tired annoyance and in better times a cool and calm look with a faint smile to it. Izuka wears a pair of robes over his upper body, a faint green-ish grey robe with short sleeves a largely low cut collar that exposes his chest and second robe underneath and extends below his belt to cover his waist. The second robe has a more yellow colouration to it. Like its counter part it is low cut exposing Izuka's pale skinned chest with its trimmed-edges. The sleeves of the second robe are longer covering the entirety of Izuka's arms and extending far enough to hide hands from view. He wears a yellow cloth belt with the Iwagakure plate embedded at the centre and the ends of the belt flow off behind him from where it is tied. Held around his waist beneath the belt and secured by a single button on the front is a leather kama that covers his back and sides. Two pouches dangle from each of the sides of said kama carrying all sorts of tools. His legs are covered by a pair of loose-fitting black trousers that cut off around his shins to show off his sandals which covers everything up to and including the shins while only exposing his toes and heel. Izuka tends to wear this outfit when not on duty, though he retains the Iwagakure symbol just in case he doesn't have tim to put on his uniform. His uniform is mostly unique in Iwagakure and differs heavily from the standard uniform. He wears a simple black short-sleeved shirt with grey trousers that carries a pouch on each leg at the thigh area. He wears black sandals that expose his toes and like his casual outfit reach as far as his shins. Over his shirt he wears a green flak jacket reminiscent of those worn by Konoha shinobi however his own lacks the Uzoshiogakure markings. His forehead protector is tied around his right arm and a pair of black bands cover his wrists. When travelling Izuka often takes to wearing a conical hat with numerous slits cut into the front so that he might see through it. Abilities Izuka is skilled in the art of the shinobi, perhaps best shown by his position as a bodyguard for the Fourth Tsuchikage. His skills were primarily focused on relying on his own body for offensive while using jutsu for back up and support. As such he boasted few naturally offensive techniques and more supplementary ones. He often fought with a single kunai in hand, aiming for vital points with quick slices or pin-point jabs. Izuka was known to remain calm under pressure, though his ability to tactically appraise a situation was a little off thanks to his tendency to mouth off his complaints about having to fight or perform certain tasks. Ninjutsu His primary skill in Ninjutsu relies on the Earth Release of elemental nature, with which Izuka is able to conceal himself beneath the earth in order to sneak up and pull his opponent under as well, launch a surprise attack, or even to escape the battle. Alongside his ability to hide beneat the earth Izuka could channel his chakra through the Dragon Veins in order to create massive chasms for a variety of uses such as destroying enemy base camps or crating an unclosable gap between himself and an opponent. In addition he could summon a massive dragon made up of earth to attack targets which itself could be combined with techniques supplied by Taiyō and Sukai to create the Great Dragon Assault collaboration jutsu which immensely increased the damage potential of the former technique. Outside of the Earth Release, Izuka was taught by Taiyō how to use chakra in order to fly and together with the Hakkō sisters could transfer chakra to others in order to give them a boost in a fight. Medical Ninjutsu Much of Izuka's early training went into the art of Medical Ninjutsu. Through which he was capable of flowing chakra into the wounds of others in order to accelerate the natural healing process, or even overload the body's circulation with chakra causing them to be trapped in a comatose state. He was also able to use the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, an advanced medical ninjutsu that was used in order to remove poisons from those inflicted. He was a master of the Chakra Scalpel which was required for the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique and was very capable in its application, however he did not use it for offense despite having the ability to do so preferring to keep it for medical purposes only. Barrier Ninjutsu Alongside his medical and Earth Release Ninjutsu Izuka was very adept at Barrier Ninjutsu. Through it he could create a massive four-layered barrier of rock to trap opponents which could also be used to execute the trapped target by creating another barrier that would impale the first as well as the target. With the aid of Sukai, or both her and Taiyō, Izuka could create a powerful barrier of earth and lightning or a twelve layered repairable barrier that made it difficult for foes to break free or keep from being separated in group combat. He had been taught the Twenty Layer Barrier by Kasuka Hakkō which proved to be a very powerful defensive technique and could very well be used as an obstruction in order to force opponents in a certain path. Statistics Trivia *Appearances thus far: ** Naruto: A Land Divided ** Naruto: The Lost War *Izuka's personal traits are: **Izuka's favourite food is steamed pork alongside prawn wontons. His least favourite food is lentil soup. **Izuka's favourite drink is Gold Symphony Vodka. He dislikes any drink that contains orange among its contents. **Izuka's hobby is playing . **The colour associated with Izuka is cornflower blue. **Izuka's goal is to make it to the age of fifty before retiring to some place quiet. **Izuka's greatest fear is being stuck in a room with hundred's of clones of Sukai. **Izuka has completed a total 865 official missions in total: 533 D-Rank, 131 C-Rank, 171 B-Rank, 27 A-Rank, 3 S-Rank. **Izuka's favourite phrase is "Well this is going to suck..." Quotes * (Referring to Tsuki) "Who does she think she is? Saying my nose is huge!"